


So This Is Love

by yourfavoritedyslexic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritedyslexic/pseuds/yourfavoritedyslexic
Summary: Lance is bored one day at work when he finds a pen and sticky note pad on a desk in the back of his small coffee shop and starts to draw some simple doodles. One thing leads to another and now Lance is stuck trying to find out who he's been writing to on these notes for the past few months.





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic/writing of any type ever..... if this gets a good response I guess i'll be motivated to write some more but who knoooooows 
> 
> Love,  
> :)))

It’s been almost nine months since Lance started working at the shop. He had to quit his last job because he got tired of getting hit on by the 60 year old that came to Starbucks everyday just to flirt with him, order a water and leave. A dumb reason, he realizes, but you try getting toothless smiles and uncomfortable winks everyday for a year and a half and see if you don’t go crazy.

 

Lance doesn’t mind working at Impresso Espresso. Honestly, he only applied because of the name, but when he got called in for an interview he was overjoyed when they offered him the job. Sometimes he wonders what happened to that old lady whose name he never took the time to learn. Just kidding, it’s Margret, but every time he thinks of it he gets shivers.

 

However Lance does have one complaint about the job. He can’t seem to figure out who he’s been talking to for the past 3 months. Not in person, obviously, because it would be rude to not know their name by now. It’s been through notes. For the past three months he’s been talking to a stranger through the note pads left on the counter in the break room. The only thing he’s learned about the mystery person is that they must work the night shift, because after many awkward conversations about the notes with his coworkers that work the day shift with him, he could assume that he must not have ever encountered them before.

 

It all started with Lance getting bored on his break one afternoon. He was enjoying some coffee that was left over from someone who had stormed off after realising they didn’t have their credit card and left without taking their drink, somehow not realising that they had already paid with cash at the counter.

 

Lance spotted the notepad and stole a pen from the jar up front that they use to sign receipts. He started doodling and before he knew it his break was over and he left the pen and paper on the table where he found it. The next day he came in and was hanging his coat up when he realized that someone had written on the paper. He reached for the pad and saw an arrow pointing to a drawing of a marshmallow with a cute face with a message that said ' _This is cute :)'_. Lance smiled and was quite shocked that he got a reply. let alone one that made him feel good. So he left a little note that said ' _thanks'_  before going back to work. 

 

About a week later Lance found himself bored again on his break and he remembered the pad. He took out a pen and wrote a message, with really no expectation that anyone would reply again. His message read ' _It’s slow today_ '. To his surprise there was a reply by the next morning. ' _It is isn’t it?'_  along with a cute emoji doodle. 

 

Things kind of escalated from there. Soon Lance and the stranger were writing back and forth everyday about everything ranging from annoying customers to their favorite bands. Now it's three months later and Lance is considering giving the stranger his phone number so they can tell him more about the lady that ordered her cheer team of 12 year olds lattes. Plus almost three days ago the replies stopped and Lance found that work was almost miserable without those few minutes that he was reading and replying to the stranger. Turns out they were only sick with a cold, but Lance never wanted to feel that way at work again. Also, they seemed like a pretty cool guy. Or girl, Lance wasn’t really sure, but he didn’t care either way. He just wanted to keep talking.

 

The only problem with giving his phone number is, Lance his kind of nervous, and he doesn’t know why.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaand theres the prologue? first chapter? idk but I hope you loved it and feel free to leave some suggestions for me! Also, I know this was super short and I promise not all the chapters will be like this!
> 
> Love,  
> :)))


End file.
